The Forsaken
The Forsaken, often referred to as just Forsaken, is a Huldrian-engineered Halcyon-class heavy freighter, which was built by Huldrian Shipyards for freight companies in order to haul resources and materials. As a freighter, the ship wasn't well-armed or armoured and only had a single ventral and dorsal laser battery, both were single-barreled. However, it had a lot of space to hold freight and cargo. Owners The Forsaken is a highly modified Halcyon-class heavy freighter which has been owned and piloted by several smugglers and Jokers throughout its life-span. Due to the ship's modifications and its affiliations, the ship was considered notorious for its unmatched speed and rugged condition, and was often sought by numerous Jokers, smugglers, and Galactic Rebel groups. Zerahian Freight & Shipping Its first owners were employees of Zerahian Freight & Shipping, a commercially licensed company which hauls medical and research supplies, and resources for the Zerahian Scientific Division until it fell into the hands of the Forsaken gang, who renamed the ship after themselves. Forsaken gang The Forsaken gang was a ruthless group of smugglers who stole the Forsaken from Zerahian Freight & Shipping, who killed the employees for the ship. Under their ownership, they made numerous illegal modifications to the ship's weapon systems in order to ward off enemy combatants and other threats. Vexa Voltar and Kira Riley, both members of the Forsaken gang, replaced the two laser batteries with XV-5 quad laser batteries as well as installing two KMi concussion missile tubes. During the gang's ownership, the ship's original appearance become worn out; its blue patterning faded as well as its frost painting. It was used in numerous operations carried out by the gang as well as evading Eclipse Empire patrols and starfighters, as well as other Jokers and smugglers. Mr. Tachibana Sometime during or before 2050, Mr. Tachibana won the Forsaken from the Forsaken gang in Gambit, a card game created by his host The Drifter. After winning the ship, he made adjustments to the ship and tweaked with the shielding generators, engines and the XV-5 weapons; upping their power to suit his needs and contribute to the already impressive speed and notoriety of the ship. After what happened four years earlier, Mr. Tachibana made the Forsaken his home and never left it alone or unattended for more than two hours. He made his own modification to the ship, adding a Hul-1 type anti-personnel sentry gun near the ventral boarding ramp; it had a generator of its own and a personnel targeting computer. He would later use it to track down Blackburn, a genetically enhanced super soldier, who had gone rogue after disobeying Eclipse Special Operations Command and disappeared with a small freighter that carried at least 30 Experimental Titan-X battle suits. Trivia *In the film Mr. Tachibana, the title character says that the Forsaken had a previous name, which he doesn't remember, calling it the "Aluminium Falcon". This is a reference to Robot Chicken: Star Wars, in which Emperor Palpatine asks "what the hell is an Aluminium Falcon?" during a call with Darth Vader. Category:Mr. Tachibana